


Dying and Living

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander (Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesson in hard-won wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying and Living

Dying is never the hard part. Not even when it has to be done to break ties with the life you have comfortably built around yourself. Dying is just a defense you use to protect that life, the ones who got close, the ones that mean everything, even if the time spent with them is but a breath in the span of eternity.

No, dying is the easy thing to do.

Living, that is where you find yourself struggling. Every death you choose to take on, means that you have cut yourself off from what you have known and grown comfortable with. You move away, you learn a new language, you learn all the customs so you can fit in. Or you don't and purposefully make yourself as the exotic foreigner. You start all over, and build a new life from the beginning.

And while you build it, you are already looking at the ways you will can die, because your heart will bleed for this new life, new people, and someone will find you, threaten them. So you make sure, from the very beginning, that you know just how to die even as you begin to live again.

It's when you stop living, though, that you wind up as the one that has to be hunted, the one that hunts those that have made those careful little lives.

That's why, even as you tell him to leave her, you take pride in Connor's commitment to life. He'll learn, in time, these lessons of life and death. For now, you watch over him and Heather, and remember that you still live, unlike the butcher that follows behind you.


End file.
